Closer to Free (1)
Closer to Free (1) is the ninth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on July 30, 2012. Summary Jenna befriends Becky, until she starts using her to get closer to her brother, Luke. Drew's schoolwork begins to suffer and he considers getting a job. Clare partakes in a project with Adam and Connor. Main Plot Jenna’s singing in the Degrassi garden when Becky approaches her and starts singing with her. Becky invites Jenna over to her house to perform in front of a group of people and Jenna agrees. When she gets there she realizes it’s a youth group from Becky’s church, but plays for them anyway. Afterward, Jenna is upset with Becky for not telling her and storms out because she feels like Becky is being a judgmental Christian, and Jenna doesn't know if she believes in God yet. The next day Jenna needs a partner for a class assignment and is approached by a guy named Luke. He invites her to join his group, which includes his sister, Becky. Jenna is suspicious of Becky wanting to be friends and tells her about getting pregnant and giving up her child for adoption last year. Jenna’s expecting that will scare Becky away, but Becky is supportive instead. Jenna, Becky and Luke work on their assignment at the Baker’s house, and Jenna and Luke are left alone after Becky takes a phone call. Luke tells Jenna that he never feels alone because he has God in his life, and he knows he’ll be okay if he follows the path God has planned for him. Jenna is mesmerized by Luke looks and his words, and the two kiss. However, the next day Luke tells Jenna that she tempts him sexually, and that them kissing was a mistake because she‘s not a Christian like he is Sub Plot Clare's internship boss Asher takes a quick look at a geography assignment for school and gives her pointers on how to make it better because quote, “There’s no reason every piece of work shouldn't be your best.” Clare tries to use his advice when meeting with her partners Connor and Adam, but they’re not interested in doing anything fancy so she takes on the assignment by herself. Asher asks Clare to show him how to get things trending on twitter. With her twitter feed open Asher spots several hashtags that catch his eye: #StuffClareSays and #AsherSays, both started by Connor tweeting things Clare had said to him and Adam. She’s flustered and immediately slams her computer shut. Clare confronts Connor and he tells her it was a joke. She tells him she’s afraid it could cause her to lose her internship, but he continues and #StuffClareSays becomes a trending topic at the school, and when Asher sees that Clare obsessing over it is getting in the way of her work, he sends her home. Third Plot Drew is seen playing basketball in the gym with several other students. After showing signs of a headache, Coach Armstrong asks him to sit out until he has fully recovered from his head injury, and gives him a make-up health assignment. Drew sits in the bleachers next to Fiona, who is also doing the same assignment. After some playful joking around, they decide that both of them do one half of the assignment. Later, Drew is at home attempting to do his assignment with Bianca. He becomes frustrated and to cheer him up, Bianca begins to make-out with him. Audra comes downstairs and tells both of them to get back to their priorities, Bianca with her university application and Drew with his health assignment. When she leaves Bianca attempts to kiss Drew, but he is suffering from a headache and isn't in the mood. Bianca generously offers to do the assignment for him while he rests. The next day Drew meets up with Fiona to share answers, but he realizes he forgot his assignment at home, but can't even remember where in his house he left it. Fiona tells him he'll need to stop blaming everything on his brain injury some day and Drew decides to ditch school for the day. While at the mall Drew helps calm down an angry customer at the cell phone stall, and is offered a job. Back at home he is filling out a job application for the store and considers the idea of dropping out of school because he is failing his classes. Audra comes downstairs to the basement and tells Drew that a job is out of the question, and while he is living in her house, he will absolutely stay in school. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Closer to Free" by BoDeans. *Jenna implies that she's agnostic in this episode. *Becky mentions that Luke is only 11 months older than her, hence their being in the same grade. |-| Gallery= degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-1.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-2.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-4.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-5.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-6.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-7.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-9.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-10.jpg dg120910-2.jpg dg120910-3.jpg dg120910-4.jpg dg120910-8.jpg dg120910-11.jpg dg120910-12.jpg dg120910-14.jpg Degrassi-1209-Preview.jpg 78678u5876.jpg 87589375.jpg 546456547.jpg 8739487535.jpg 8977665454.jpg 8979868768.jpg 56546765757.jpg 64564678678.jpg 435456547567.jpg 435464563535.jpg 456456456456.jpg 456465453535.jpg 464345345546.jpg 876765454654.jpg 876976875565.jpg 4564654765675.jpg 5633245456578.jpg 6456345345345.jpg 7678656856747.jpg JennaBecky1.jpg Jenna32894.jpg JennaBecky34.jpg JennaBecky390.jpg JennaLuke394.jpg JennaAlli348.jpg JennaLuke834.jpg FionaDrew902.jpg DrewBianca9.jpg FionaDrew7823.jpg Drew01.jpg Drew967.jpg Drew82.jpg ClareAsher02.jpg Clare92.jpg ConnorClare02.jpg 1 jenna beck.jpg 2 luke.jpg 456464.jpg 645645.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker *Paul Popowich as Asher Shostak *Bill Turnbull as Max *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Karen Andrew as Mall customer *Jessica Clement as Naomi Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria |-| Quotes= *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." *Luke: "you tempted me." |-| Featured Music= "Save Me" by The Autumn Film - Heard when Luke rejects Jenna at the end of the episode. |-| Links= *Watch Closer to Free (1) on YouTube *Watch Closer to Free (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes